


Marriage Is Bliss

by xsilverwolfx



Series: One Piece [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Detective AU, Detective Smoker, Detectives, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Holidays, Love, Marine Corps, Marriage, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Reader
Series: One Piece [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766869
Kudos: 31





	1. Thankful For You

“Alright we’ve got my parents, my brother, and my grandmother coming what about you Smoker?”

Smoker’s attention was not on the conversation but on his case paperwork.He has been in the home office for the past few days focused on his work and smoking cigars more often.He’s been really busy lately trying to solve a case for murder, but we have a holiday coming up and he says that he captured the suspect.I rubbed my temples thinking that I should just call his parents and invite them along with his siblings.

“Never mind then,” I tried to sound cheerful.

I pushed off from where I was leaning against the door sill and made my way over to the kitchen.The coffee had just finished brewing so I poured a cup, added some creamer, then walked back over to the office and placed the cup on the desk in front of Smoker.

He snapped his head up becoming aware of me placing his coffee in front of him then he extinguished his cigar in the ash tray.He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes from exhaustion.

“Thank you,” he grumbled.

Circling the desk I opened the window to let the smoke out then came to stand behind his chair and I began gently massaging my fingers over his shoulder which earned me a relaxed moan from him.I was glad that I could help relieve some of his stress by massaging his tense muscles.

“Big case huh?” I tried to start a small conversation.

“Uh yeah.We’ve been trying to get anything on the Donquixote Family and finally they’ve slipped up, but I’m trying to find any bit of evidence to seal the deal and put Doflamingo away for good.”

I pressed my lips to the top of his head and rested my hands on his large chest.I sighed a heavy and stressful breath.

“I worry about you, you know?You’ve been working long hours lately and barely sleeping, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

A large hand grasped both of mine that were lying in the middle of his chest.Stoic and proud, he always made an effort to show even small signs of affection.

“You know I always make it a rule to come home to you.You know I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“I can’t help it Smoker, I love you so much and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He lifted on of my hands and placed a kiss on my palm.

“I’ll be fine.Anyway did you say something earlier?”

“Okay now I know you’re tired and you need to go to bed to get some rest.You are always able to notice anything in your peripherals.”

“Hmm? Maybe I am a little tired, but I can’t stop this case every second counts.”

“I understand, but how can you focus if you’re too tired to see what’s in front of you?”

He sighed, “Maybe a nap will do me some good.”

“I’m glad you see things my way.”

I moved to leave him so he could go and get some rest but I felt him grip one of my hands and pull me back until I was sitting on his lap.He nuzzled his face in my neck making me blush and I bit my bottom lip to hold back a moan.

“S-Smoker.”

“Aren’t you coming to make sure I get my rest?”

His breath tickled my neck sending shivers up my spine.How could I deny this man even though he has work and I have planning to do?

“Fine, but after we get some rest,” I turned to wrap my arms around his neck, “you and I need to have a quick discussion about Thanksgiving dinner before you leave for the interrogation.”

“I think I can arrange that.”

We sealed the deal with a passionate kiss while he picked me up bridal style and walked us into our bedroom so he can get plenty of rest.

~Time Skip~

“I’ve got your parents down on the list.Is there anyone else that might want to come?”

“No that’s everyone,” he said while adjusting his tie.

“Alright then, I will start working on getting groceries for the dinner and before you say anything I already stocked up on beer for you men.”

“You know me too well.”

He gathered the files that he needed for the interrogation then walked over to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

“Go put that bastard away for good.”

Smoker leaned in to kiss my cheek and squeeze me in tight to his chest.

“I will, and stay safe here alright.”

“You know I’m not scared of anyone.”

“And that’s what scares me.”

“Go to the office and put him away so you can come home and help me with the rest of the Thanksgiving preparations.”

“Alright, alright.Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Smoker left out the door while I began to make a list of ingredients that we would need for the Thanksgiving dinner.When I finished the list I left to go out to the grocery store for everything I needed.

**Smoker’s POV**

Me and my partner Tashigi entered the interrogation room where Doflamingo was being held.His usual joker smile was plastered on his face with the arrogance as if he was going to get out of this.

“So Mr. Donquixote, want to explain why you killed the Johnson Family?” Tashigi asked.

“Johnson…Johnson…doesn’t ring a bell Detective.”

“Playing games and withholding information will not help you,” I pressed.“We know you were there at the scene.You pointed the gun at at twelve-year-old’s head and pulled the trigger.You killed the oldest son in front of his father and mother and ordered your filthy goons to kill the rest.”

“That’s a nice story, you cook that one up yourself Detective?”

“No, your dog told us.”

“Really?” he raised a blonde brow.“I didn’t know my chihuahua a little snitch.”

“No but your little clown told us everything.”

His smile disappeared and anger formed on his face.

“I hit a nerve didn’t I?”

“You don’t understand much about this business do you?” he questioned.

“I know plenty but why don’t you elaborate for me.”

“Do you have someone you care about, Detective Smoker?”

“I believe I’m interrogating you, you don’t interrogate me.”

“I’m just making conversation, especially since you want me to confess to a crime that I never commit.”

“Most people like you believe that,” Tashigi commented.

“You see blood runs thicker than water in this business, family is everything.”

“Amusing, since your family is nowhere to be seen when you’re in custody.”

“You mistake my family for being disloyal, when they are doing what they are supposed to be doing which is waiting for their brother to come home.”

“Is that what you told little Henry Johnson when you pulled the trigger?” Tashigi asked.

“Again why would I admit to something that I did not do?”

“Because the tape says it all,” I confirmed. 

Tashigi pulled out her iPad and showed him a clip of the murder scene.

“We have video of you murdering this family in cold blood, and the style of this murder matches many others that you are involved in due to Mob ties.It’s disgusting how you’ve been able to get away with it for so long, but you may avoid the death penalty if you tell me what I want to know.”

That Joker smile was back on his face and he began to laugh maniacally.This guy was more of a nut job than I thought before.

“I won’t say anything more without my attorney.”

“Fine by me,” I got up from my seat.“I’ll enjoy rounding up all of your men to join you in prison, some may even join you in hell.Come on Tashigi.”

“Right.”

We turned to leave the interrogation room when Doflamingo caught my attention.

“Oh Smoker,” he called.“Remember when I said that blood runs thicker than water?I wonder how your little wife’s blood runs?”

My heart began to race, and I was losing most of my self control.When he started to laugh, I lunged for Doflamingo picking him up by his collar and shoving him into the wall.

“What the hell did you do?!”

“I just sent her some extra family members to have over for Thanksgiving.”

Completely losing it I punched Doflamingo in the face sending him to the floor blood dripping from his mouth.I kneeled down and gripped his throat.

“If something happens to my wife, not even the devil in hell can protect you from me.”

I threw him back against the ground and I rushed out of the interrogation room then radioed dispatch.

“This is Detective Smoker all units to my house immediately, Doflamingo sent his dogs to my house!Repeat I need all units at my house immediately!”

**Your POV**

I was in the kitchen prepping desserts when I noticed a couple of black SUV’s parked in front of my house.By the looks of it, they were not friendly.Suddenly, my phone rang and I picked it up while keeping my eyes on the SUV’s.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N) get out of there now!!” Smoker demanded.

Men in black masks were piling out of the SUV’s, about six by the time I finished counting, and they were all heavily armed.

“Smoker, get your buddies over here now,” I reached under the kitchen sink cabinet and pulled out my shotgun.“They’re going to be cleaning up a mess.”

I hung up the phone on him then proceeded to cock the gun and prepare to fire.I got away from the main windows so not to be an open target and went towards the home office where I knew other guns were stashed.

Bullets began to hit my house and I duck and covered then cautiously waited for an opening.There was a slight paused as the men were coming closer to my house and I peeked over the window and opened fire immediately taking out two men with my shotgun.The others spotted me and I ducked to the floor while pumping my gun again to be ready to shoot. 

They were getting closer to the house by the sound of their bullets hitting the house.I crawled over to the nearest window and took a chance to take a few more shots; I was able to take another one down, but missed with the other shots.I ducked back down and I felt that my barrel was getting lighter, I may only have about three shots left.Some glass dropped down on me from the oncoming bullets cutting me in a few places but I didn’t cower.I had a reason to live.

Yelling with adrenaline, I ran across the main entrance where the other windows were being blown in and shot the remainder of my bullets killing two more leaving me with one person left.I hid behind another reinforced feeling that my gun was empty.

“Shit!”

The last man standing still had ammunition on him, but I noticed he took a brief moment to try and reload.On the ground beside me there was a couple of shot in bricks and since I couldn’t make it to the office in time, I had to make due with what I had. 

Peeking up through the window on my right, the man was fumbling in his jacket for another magazine so I took the chance and launched a brick at his head through the window.He stumbled back and I jumped through the window then ran towards him brick rung back and I slammed it across his temple.He hit the ground and I focused on getting his gun away from him so I kicked the gun away then dropped and elbowed him in the chest and cut off his airway then straddled his chest and punched him in the face multiple times.

The sound of screeching tires caught my attention making me look up to see one of the SUV’s driving straight towards me; trying to time it I punched the guy beneath me one more time then I jumped to the left just as the SUV ran over the man on the ground, and I only got hit on the hip.Letting out a cry of pain, I noticed that a shadow appeared on the tinted window. 

My heart pounded in fear, and I looked to the side for some weapon and there was a pistol lying on the ground.Reaching over I grabbed the gun then shot at the passenger window and by the cry I hit the driver but he wasn’t dead. 

Struggling to get up the sound of sirens surrounded the area and I released a breath of relief.When I finally got to my feet I raised my gun towards the person in the car ready to fire if he tried anything.

“(Y/N)!”

Smoker ran as fast as he could towards me with his associate’s not far behind.Once the car was surrounded and the man was being pulled out, I was enveloped in Smoker’s strong embrace.I dropped the gun I was holding and hugged onto him tightly. 

“I thought I lost you,” he muttered into my hair.

“I-I’m fine,” I stuttered as my adrenaline was coming down.

He pulled back and placed both of his hands on either side of my cheeks giving my a once over before he placed his lips over mine in a harsh kiss.It was more of him to confirm that I was really standing here and alive.Parting for air he still trailed kisses from my cheek to my forehead.

“Ah,” I gasped feeling a sting on my right temple.

Reaching up to touch the side of my head I confirmed that I was bleeding; probably from the glass that shattered above me from before.Before I could ask, Smoker lifted me up into his arms bridal style and carried me over to the ambulance where EMT’s were waiting to treat the wounded. 

Smoker, reluctantly, left me in the hands of the EMT’s while he dealt with the other officers and Tashigi.Thankfully, after closer examination, I was not injured severely; just a few cuts, scrapes, and a large bruise on my hip.The EMT’s released me back to Smoker who came over to hear about my status.

“She just needs some rest Detective, she should be alright.”

“Rest, you try telling an ex-marine to do that,” he grumbled.

“I wouldn’t be talking Smoker,” I smirked at him.

He sat down next to me on the ambulance bumper and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“What are we going to do about the house Smoker?I mean everyone is coming in three days, and now the house is shot up.”

He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to my temple.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it taken care of.Right now, just relax for a minute.”

“But—”

“Please,” he pleaded in a gruff voice.“Just rest for me right now, okay?”

I sighed but leaned into his chest and relaxed my body while he pulled me in tighter to his person.He held me while keeping a watchful eye over the scene in front of our house.

“Hey Smoker?”

“Hm?”

“I’m thankful that you’re here,” I smiled up at him.

He snorted lightly but leaned down to capture me in a passionate kiss, not even caring that others could see us.He was so gentle with me as if I was glass and I would shatter beneath his touch.When we pulled away for air he pressed his forehead to mine.

“I’m thankful that I have you.”

~Extended Ending~

Ding!

The oven beeped letting me know that the turkey was finished cooking.I approached the over and carefully took the turkey out of the oven and put it on the counter.

“Sweetheart,” my mom called, “do you need some help?”

“No I got it!But can you tell the boys to come in, you know they’ll play forever if they are playing pool.”

“Sure thing.”

My mother, and Smoker’s mother helped me to put all of the food on the table.Once all of the food was set, I went to grab the bottle of wine that my dad brought but I could not find the corkscrew.

“Need anything in here?” Smoker asked.

“Do you have you’re swiss army knife, because I cannot find the corkscrew.”

Smoker walked over then took the bottle from me and opened it with his swiss army knife.We both walked back into the dining area and took our seats at the table.We all said Grace and conversed in small talk while digging into the Thanksgiving dinner that I was able to make in the small time I had after Smoker was able to call in some favors and get our house fixed.

“Want some wine (Y/N)?” my brother asked.

“No thanks, I’m alright with water.”

“No wine?” my dad asked. 

I shook my head, “Nah I’m okay.”

“Son, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Smoker’s father called, “is that a bullet hole in the wall?”

His father pointed to a spot behind Smoker and we both turned to see that we missed one hole.I put my head in my head groaning slightly while Smoker scratched the back of his head.

“Uh heh heh, it’s nothing you need to worry about Pop.”

“It’s okay Smoker,” his mother spoke, “I shot at your father too when I found out I was pregnant with you.”

Both of us physically choked, I didn’t even have a retort to her.

“Come now dear,” my grandmother said, “I can smell that baby from here.Tell your husband what you’ve been dying to tell him all day.”

“Grandma, I didn’t want to tell him in front of everyone.”

“Too late!” my brother laughed.

“Shut up!” I slugged his shoulder.

“I-is it true?” he asked me.

I turned to him and placed my hand on his forearm then I nodded smiling at him.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes honey, I’m pregnant.”

He shot up from his chair then grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed me in haste, while ooh’s and aah’s from the family surrounded us.Smoker pulled away from me and smiled.

“Well, that was unexpected,” I chuckled.

“We’re having a family of our own,” he mumbled, “thank you (Y/N).”

“Thank you, I mean you helped.”

“Woo get some Smokey!” my brother cheered.

“Oh hush you,” my grandmother scolded.

“Happy Thanksgiving Smoker,” I whispered.

“A very happy one.”


	2. Little TLC

I put on a new outfit that was a little form fitting to try and impress Smoker.Lately we have not been as intimate like we used to be since the baby came and him working day and night to roundup Doflamingo’s underground syndicate to get them off the streets.To try and bring some kind of spark back I got a little dressed up as best I could since I didn’t feel like I used to before I had the baby.

Putting on the finishing touches I look over to see our son, Chase, reaching for his toy keys that Smoker bought him for when Smoker drives Chase in his truck.I pick up Chase and give his pudgy cheeks kisses.

“Let’s go distract Daddy,” I chuckle.

Chase gurgles while I balance him on my hip and walk out to the main room.

“What’s all this?” I ask while walking up to the kitchen table.

Smoker looks up from the massive mess of paperwork and rubs his temple.He didn’t really look at me, I don’t blame him since he was so exhausted.

“Just a big case, it’s a dangerous case to try and put Doflamingo away.He lawyered up quick even with his accounts frozen he was able to gather high cost teams.”

“Do you think he bribed the judge?Or he called his partner in crime, Crocodile?Is that why you’re working so hard looking over the evidence?”

“Crocodile maybe, and yes, I’m not going to let him slip through the cracks especially after…you know.”

Smoker trails off deep in thought reliving the memory that occurred over a year ago.

“When he sent his goons to come after me,” I finish.

Smoker lifts his head to look at me and our son, who was in my arms reaching to play with the necklace I was wearing.

“No one comes after my family and gets away with it.”

Smiling at him I look down at Chase then kiss his head.Smoker reaches over wanting to take Chase into his arms and I happily oblige giving me some rest from carrying him; I shift to try and get comfortable in my seat.It’s been somewhat a chore to get comfortable being sitting down, fitting in clothes, or random chores I do. 

Though I was a little ticked that Smoker didn’t even say anything about how I look.To distract myself I watch as Smoker cradles Chase to his chest then I take in a mental picture of my boys bonding.Chase was only six months old but he easily recognizes his father which makes him a smile a gummy grin and laughs at his father.

“Don’t laugh at Daddy Chase, he’s working very hard,” I joke.

“He’s just giving Dad a good luck to put the bad guys away, isn’t that right?” Smoker coos.

“If only the boys at the office could see how you act with him—”

“No way, I have to keep my tough guy demeanor or I won’t get any respect.”

“I’m just teasing honey,” I lean over to kiss his cheek.“Regardless, you’re a great dad and Chase is lucky to have a dad who is trying to make our world safer putting away one criminal at a time.”

“Thanks (Y/n).”

He leans in and connects our lips in a gentle kiss giving me a sliver of hope that he may try and attempt to spend more time with me.Chase squeals wanting to get the attention back on him.

“Alright alright Tiger,” Smoker bounces him, “don’t get your diaper in a knot.”

“Smoker!”

“I’m kidding…but he does need to be changed.”

“Your turn,” I get up quickly and go into the kitchen.

“Aw (Y/n)!Come on, you know I have paperwork!”

“You need a break it’ll take you five minutes!”

“(Y/n)!” Smoker shakes his head, “It’s you and me bud.Please don’t play sharp shooter this time.”

Smoker goes to change Chase while I answer the phone that began to ring.

“Hello?”

“(Y/n) how are you and my cute grandson?”

“We’re doing great Mom.Chase is getting so big I can hardly believe it.”

“No I don’t want him to be bigger!He needs to stay small!”

“I wish Mom, I wish.”

“So, how’s everything between you and Smoker since Chase arrived?”

“We’re fine Mom why do you ask?”

“I’m just being supportive sweetheart, things change after you have a baby.”

“Mom we’re fine,” I say more sternly.“Smoker is a great father so I don’t know what you’re getting at.If you’re trying to start some drama I’m hanging up.”

“No (Y/n) I’m just checking on you, I know how sensitive you were after you had Chase.”

“Okay Mom it was nice for you to call but I have some things to do.”

“Wait—”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Hanging up the phone I pinch the bridge of my nose.I don’t need her rubbing in that things aren’t the same anymore.Sometimes that woman could be so infuriating but I’m not going to let her upset me.

“Who was that?”Smoker walks in with a stink free Chase hanging on his waist.“Is something wrong?”

“No nothing,” I shake it off.“I see you had to change your shirt again, did Chase have target practice?”

“Yeah, he’s starting to be like his old man.”

“Next thing you know you’ll take him to actual target practice on the range.”

“No comment.”

There was a few knocks coming from our front door.Tilting my head I go to answer the door to see Tashigi there holding some files in her hand.

“Hi (Y/n), wow you look great today!”

“Thanks.”

“Is Smoker home?”

“Yes he is, please come in.”

I step aside and let her in while Smoker walks out to the entrance.

“Thank you very much.Oh there you are Smoker.Oh!Is that Chase?!”

Tashigi rushes to gawk and tickle little Chase.He quickly latches onto her glasses and tries to put them in his mouth.

“No no no,” Smoker gently pulls the glasses away.“(Y/n) can you take him?”

“Come here trouble,” I take Chase into my arms.

“Tashigi, is something wrong?” he asks.“You don’t usually make house calls.”

“No there’s nothing wrong. I was just down the street at the grocery store when Sengoku called and he’s requesting that we present all the evidence we have before we bring the case before a judge.We need to make sure there is no reasonable doubt for the jury to let Doflamingo go.I just thought since I’m already nearby I can give you a ride to the office.”

“Sure, I’ll grab my paperwork.Does Law have the autopsy reports along with the rest of the evidence?”

“Yes he’ll meet us there.”

“Good.(Y/n), I have to go.”

“Don’t worry,” I smile.“Put him away for good.I got everything here.”

Before he could come over I head towards Chase’s room to put him down for a nap because he was starting to drift off.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Smoker didn’t say anything as I left the room.

“Okay~” Tashigi trails off.“Shall we?”

**Smoker’s POV**

“Is it me or is there something off about (Y/n) lately?” Tashigi asks.

“Yeah she’s been a little down and out, but I just don’t know about what?”

“Really?” she raises a brow.“Well, if I may, I think I might know what’s going on with (Y/n).”

“Really because that would be a big help me after we finish this case.”

“See?Right there.”

“What?”

“You’ve been so focused on closing this case, not that it’s not important, but it’s distracted you from (Y/n).Did you even notice how dolled up she was before we left?Did you compliment her?”

“I…no I didn’t.I was focused on my files and Chase.”

“Who is so adorable by the way!I can’t believe how big he is!”

“Yeah he is.Any suggestions on how I should make it up to (Y/n)?”

“Actually I do, but after we meet up with Sengoku.I hope you brought your wallet.”

“Why do I think that I’m going to regret this?”

~At the Office~

“Is this all the evidence your lab discovered?” Sengoku questions.

“Yes, my team and I have combed through the evidence with a fine comb,” Law explains.“I don’t doubt that this case will put Doflamingo away.”

“Is there anything that the defense will have that can instill reasonable doubt?”

“Not with the video, DNA, and the testimony of six doctors who examined all of the evidence.”

“We cannot let anything slip through, Doflamingo knows how to get into people’s heads and throw off their game, also he’s known for bribing.”

“You think the judge took a bribe?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” Sengoku shook his head.“I just can’t help but fear that he can somehow get away.”

“Don’t doubt my team sir,” I stand up.“We are well prepared to take down the whole Doflamingo family.They are not going to be able to harm anyone again.”

“So confident Smoker.”

“This bastard tried to kill my wife, I’m not about to let him get away with that.If I had my way I’d have killed him in that interrogation room.”

“Stop Smoker I get it, but don’t mention that at the trial or they’ll find you biased.I can’t afford to lose even one of you on this case.”

“Understood sir,” I nod.

“That will be all.I’ll expect you all to rest and be ready for tomorrow’s trial.That will be all.”

Gathering up my files Tashigi and I left the Commissioner’s office rubbing my temple on the way out. 

“Slam dunk case,” Tashigi comments.

“Not likely.I’m not going to go into that courtroom confident.That’s what Doflamingo wants.”

“Well why don’t we focus on what someone else wants for the rest of the day?”

“Right, you were going to show me how to make (Y/n) feel better.”

“That’s right!Come on we are going to save you from getting chewed out by your wife!”

“Uhuh, sure.”

Tashigi jumps into her car while I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm.Settling into the car my mind continues to think about this case, there can be no loose ends or Doflamingo walks.I’ll be damned if that bastard walks after shooting up my house trying to kill my wife and unborn child.The thought of that incident makes me want to go into that jail and finish Doflamingo myself, but I can’t do that.

“We’re here,” Tashigi announces.

Looking out of my side window I look and see a jewelry store. 

“Jewelry?”

“Possibly,” she smirks.“But we’re actually going in there.”

I look to where Tashigi was pointing and it was a fancy lingerie store.Instantly I felt a blush.

“I’m not going in there!Especially not with you!”

"Oh come on Smoker I’m not going to be posing for you or anything.Just trust me on this, if you want a happy ending today go with my idea.”

Sighing heavily I get out of the car and follow Tashigi into the store.Immediately I felt uncomfortable, not that I wouldn’t enjoy seeing my wife in some of these outfits, but for one: I’m with Tashigi not the person I really want to know what I would like to see on my wife, two this is not something I normally do or buy for (Y/n) and I don’t know how she’ll feel about it.

“Stop with the serious face and just pick something,” Tashigi exclaims.“Why not this one,” she holds up a pair of skimpy underwear, “these are crotchless.”

“Will you put those down?!” I look away trying to hide an embarrassing blush.

“They are actually quite comfortable, (Y/n) would appreciate that.”

“Tashigi please,” I groan.

“Alright, alright, I’m just trying to help.”

“May I help you two?” 

A saleswoman walks up and looks between the two of us with her fake smile.

“Uh yeah, we are trying to find him something nice for his wife.You see she just had a baby and—”

“Say no more,” the saleswoman.“I’ve got just the lineup.Follow me sir.”

I roll my eyes, “What have you gotten me into Tashigi?”

*~TimeSkip~*

**(Y/n)’s POV**

“Dinner was delicious Smoker,” I comment.“I’m assuming there was good news about the case.Slam dunk?”

“Not entirely, I just wanted to do something nice for you.It’s been a while since I’ve cooked and I figured you needed a break.”

“Yes because ‘my boss’ is so demanding,” I chuckle.

“Chase is not a difficult baby but I do know that it is a lot of work.”

“Why the sudden change?”

“Can’t a husband do something for his wife?”

“Yes,” I smile.“Ice cream?”

“Cookie dough yep.”

I grab his plate along with mine and bring them into the kitchen to place in the sink.Reaching into the refrigerator I grab the ice cream and come back over to the table with a pair of spoon and bowls to see that a present was placed in my spot.

“What’s this?”

“Just a little present I picked out for you,” he grabs my hand.“Earlier today I didn’t notice how beautiful you looked, and I know lately you’ve been thinking a little less of yourself when you shouldn’t.”

“You don’t think that I look bad?”

“(Y/n), I’ve never thought that you look any less beautiful than you are.You may feel a little different after having Chase, but we all have changes.I love you for you.”

“Oh Smoker,” I smile.

Leaning over I kiss him lovingly showing him my appreciation.Smoker is not a man of words more a man of action and this is more than I could ask for.Pulling away I open the present to see a (f/c) set of sexy lingerie.Feeling a small blush I look over at Smoker.

“Lingerie?When did you…Tashigi put you up to this didn’t she?”

“I may have had a little help from her but she didn’t try anything on!”

“I know,” I chuckle, “She and her boyfriend always try to spice things up.Every time we go to the mall eventually she takes me to Spencer’s.”

“Spencer’s,” he ponders.“Now I have blackmail for her if she ever threatens to tell anyone in the office I went into a lingerie store.”

“If you want blackmail, I’ve got tons even on your head of department Akainu.”

“How?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” I smirk.

Suddenly, the baby monitor went off.

“I think Chase is hungry.”

“I’ve got him,” Smoker offers, “I’ll put the ice cream back.”

“No bring the ice cream.”

Smoker looks at me in shock but quickly smirks as he sees me hint at the lingerie in my hand.

“Oh baby I like the way you think.”

“Daddy duty first then you’re all mine.”

I rush towards our bedroom laughing while Smoker grabs the ice cream and follows first stopping to take care of Chase then to be met with a newly confident wife.


	3. Halloween Frights Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the Gravedigger episode from Bones.

“Chase come back here!”

“Look Mommy, look!”

I catch up to my son and he’s pointing at one of the biggest pumpkins in the pumpkin patch.

“I want that one!”

“Chase sweetie, this is the big Jack-O-Lantern for the pumpkin patch.Can you choose another, maybe one you can draw on for Daddy and put on his desk?”

“Okay.”

Chase picks up a small pumpkin that was next to the large one, it fits perfectly in his hands.

“Sweetie stand in front of the big pumpkin.Smile!”

I snap a picture of Chase holding the pumpkin, then gather the other pumpkins that I gathered and motion for Chase to follow.We make our way out of the pumpkin patch and back to the car.I strap Chase in his carseat then get in to drive home.Chase carries his coloring books with him wherever we go so he starts drawing on that tiny pumpkin.

“What are you making?”

“I’m gonna make this look scary for Daddy.”

“Scary?Why is that?”

“So he can scare the bad guys.”

“The bad guys huh.Daddy’s scary enough for that.”

“I’m not scared of Daddy.”

“That’s right you’re my brave little man.”

“Mommy, I wanna be like Daddy!”

“You do?Why’s that?”

“Daddy is big and strong, and he talks like Batman!”

“Like Batman?Oh I need to tell him that one, maybe he’ll dress up like that for Halloween.”

“Yeah!And I can be Robin!”

“Who can I be?”

“Batgirl!”

I chuckle, “Okay we’ll see.”

I pull into the driveway and I look over to see someone leaning against the wall on my porch smoking a cigar.Going on alert, I unbuckle my seatbelt.

“Chase, stay in the car.”

“Huh?Why?”

“Chase, do as I say understand?”

“Okay,” he says softly.

I take the keys then reach into my purse for my pocket pistol and place it in my jacket pocket with my finger on the safety.Getting out I lock the car then cautiously approach the patio.There, clad in a black suit with his signature fur coat on his shoulders was Crocodile, sitting like he owned the place.

“You’re trespassing.”

“Technically I’m not hostile, so it’s not grounds for calling the cops.”

“Why are you here?”

“I have some information that your husband needs, but it’s not free.”

“So you need a favor?Why would I help you, or have my husband help you for that matter, after your partner in crime gave the order to shoot up my house trying to kill me?”

“I wasn’t involved in that shooting and you know that.I’ve severed all ties with Doflamingo after he pulled that stunt.Not before I returned the favor.”

“So your men were the ones that blew up his hotels?Why?”

Crocodile pauses for a moment as he extinguishes his cigar on the brick wall.

“Nobody messes with my family.”

“Haven’t heard that in years, why the change now?”

“Look, this information is detrimental for your husband’s case.Do you want it or not?Choose quickly looks like someone is getting impatient.”

Taking my hand off the gun I nod my head.

“Fine.Just let me get him settled then we can speak.Also send your guys home, I don’t want them around my son.”

“Sure.”

Crocodile makes a call on his phone while I go back to the car to get Chase.

“Look Mommy, I’m finished!”

He holds out his pumpkin and he drew a pointed smile and eyes to the best of his abilities.It was a cute pumpkin.

“Great job Honey,” I unstrap his from his carseat.“Listen we are going to go inside, grab a snack and I want you to go to your room for a few minutes okay.Can you behave for Mommy?”

“Okay.”

I kiss his head then help him out of the car and lead him into the house with Crocodile in tow.

“You can sit at the table.I’ll just be a minute.”

“Alright.”

Chase goes into his room then I grab one of his snacks then give it to him.

“I won’t be long, maybe we can bring your pumpkin to Daddy.”

“Yay!”

I make my way back into the dining room where Crocodile was waiting.

“He’s cute.”

“Maybe you should have one, might change your life,” I take a seat.

“Not my style.”

“So what is this deal?”

“Marshall D. Teach.”

“What about him?”

“Now that’s where I need my favor.I’ll tell you what I know in return for a favor.”

“Is this bit of information going to help in a case that you know about?And how do you allegedly know about such case?”

“Teach has been causing trouble in my casino, enough to irritate me.Your husband is currently investigating a murder of one of my competitors and I may have a lead on how Teach is involved.Along with his other half-assed nonsense.But he is dangerous, almost as unpredictable as Doflamingo, almost.”

“So, Teach is probably the murderer?But the closer Smoker gets to Teach he is putting himself in danger…what do you want in return for the lead?”

“I want Smoker to layoff my casino.And I mean I want his undercover cops out of my building.”

I rub my temple, “Can’t stay out of trouble can you?”

“We can’t all be on the straight and narrow.”

“‘Course not.How do I know I can trust you?You come out of nowhere all of a sudden and expect me to do you a favor, for what?Why Croc?”

“Look, I know I’m not the best, and knowing that you have a family of your own I didn’t want to interfere and possibly cause you any trouble.You already know the road I chose, and I know which one you chose.But now your family may be in danger, Teach is not a good man.”

Sighing heavily, I rub my temple.“Fine, I’ll mention it to Smoker.If he wants to make a deal with you I’ll have him call you.”

“Fair enough.”

Crocodile reaches into his pocket and pulls out his card and hands it to me.

“This has my personal line on it.Call me if you want the information.”

“Okay.”

“Also, if you need something give me a call.”

“It’s a little late to be a big brother now Croc.It’s nice that you extended an olive branch but I’m not there yet.”

“Better late than never.”

He stands up and makes his way out the door.Sighing to myself I get up to go and check on Chase who was putting the finishing touches on his pumpkin.

“Almost done?”

“Mm-hm,” he nods.“Will Daddy like it?”

I walk over to his bed and rub his silver locks.

“I think Daddy with love it.Wanna go see him and give it to him?”

“Yeah yeah yeah!”

I chuckle softly, “Okay settle down.Get your shoes on and we will go visit Daddy.”

***

“(Y/n), what a surprise.”

“Hi Garp.”

“Is that Chase?Boy you’re getting so big!”

“Hi Grandpa Garp,” he says softly.

“He’s still shy Garp.Is Smoker in his office, Chase wants to give him a present.”

“I made this!” Chase holds up his pumpkin.

“Well I’m sure your Old Man will love it.Come on.”

I take Chase’s hand and follow behind Garp as he takes us to Smoker’s office.

“He’s in the middle of an interrogation right now.Once he’s done I will tell him you’re here.”

“Thanks Garp, I appreciate it.”

“(Y/n) hey!”

“Tashigi, hi.How are you?”

“I’m good, just busy with a case.Hi Chase!”

“Hi Shigi!Look what I made!”

“He’s so proud of his pumpkin.He wanted to give it to Smoker himself.”

“I think he’s going to enjoy that.I’ll take them from here Garp.”

***

“Mommy, how long is Daddy gonna take?” Chase asks from Smoker’s chair.

“I don’t know Honey, it must be very important though.”

“Is he beating up bad guys?”

“I don’t always beat up the bad guys,” Smoker’s deep voice answers.

“Daddy!”

Chase jumps out of Smoker’s chair and runs over to to his dad’s open arms.Smoker lifts him up into his arms and kisses his head.

“Hey bud, what are you doing?”

“I made you something to scare the bad guys.”

“Oh really?”

“He’s so proud of it, wanted to give it to you personally.”

“Let’s take a look.”

Smoker carries Chase over to his desk and sits him in his lap, and Chase grabs his pumpkin.

“Is this for me?”

“Yup, I drew it all by myself.”

Smoker takes the tiny pumpkin in his large hand.

“Thanks buddy.So you and Mommy had fun at the pumpkin patch today?”

“It was very eventful, and I need to talk to you about something.”

“Uh-oh, is it serious?”

“Daddy are you in trouble again?”

Instantly I break out in a fit of giggles, the things my sons says.

“You really have to stop scolding me at the dinner table,” Smoker chuckles while hiding his face in his hand.

“Tough case?”

“Yeah.What did you want to talk about?”

“Um,” I look towards the door.“Do you think Garp could watch Chase for a bit?”

“Noooo, Grandpa Garp is gonna tell stories…”

“Chase behave,” I scold.

“I get tired of his stories too buddy, don’t worry.But I think Grandpa Garp is busy.”

Smoker picks up his desk phone.

“Hey, are you finished analyzing the trace?Good, can you come to my office real quick?Thanks.”

“Who was that?”

“Robin, she’ll babysit.”

“Smoker?”

“Hi Auntie Robin!”

“Chase, look at you.You’re getting so big!”

“Robin, do you mind watching him for a minute?We shouldn’t be long.”

“Well that’s disappointing for (Y/n),” she chides.

“Robin!” I blush harshly.“My son is right here!”

“He doesn’t know what I meant.Come on Chase, let me show you some new spiders that came in from a crime scene.”

“Cool!”

Chase jumps out of his father’s lap and follows out of the office with Robin.She closes the door behind her and I sigh out of frustration.

“My God, the things that woman says sometimes.”

“I know, so you didn’t just some by to drop off Chase’s pumpkin.What’s wrong?”

“Uh…after we came home from the pumpkin patch we had an unexpected visitor on our doorstep.”

“Who?Are you alright?”

“This case you’re working on, one of Crocodile’s competitors was murdered right?”

“Something like that.(Y/n) what’s going on?”

“Crocodile showed up at the house—”

“Our house?!Don’t tell me you let him in!”

“Smoker just listen to me please.”

“Yes, please tell me why your estranged brother decides to show up at our house!Was he around Chase?”

“Now you’re angry.”

“No I’m just…I’m sorry okay, I just worry and I don’t want anything to happen to you or Chase.I know Crocodile is your brother but he’s not like you, and he’s not entirely clean.”

“I know that.But he came because he’s worried, about whatever case you are working on, and that it might be dangerous.”

He leans back in his chair, “What did he say?”

I take out the card from my jacket pocket and hand it over to Smoker.

“He said he has a potential lead for you about this case and Teach is involved.However, Teach is very unpredictable and could be a danger for you.I left the decision up to you if you want to call him and talk to him.But if you do take his lead, he wants you to call off the undercover job you have in his casino.”

“What?He’s making demands now?”

“Smoker please,” I reach out for his hand that’s on the desk.“Even if you don’t call him, just be very cautious.I don’t know what I would do if something would happen to you with this murder.You know Crocodile would never ask this of me unless he thought something was wrong.He does…he does look out for me time to time.”

Smoker tugs my hand to have me get out of my chair and walk over to his side.He leans forward and kisses my hand.

“I’ll think about it.But are you okay?”

“I’m fine.Chase wants you to be Batman for Halloween.”

“Oh no,” he rubs his eyes.“Does he really?”

“Yeah, and he wants to be Robin.”

“You gonna be my Catwoman?” he smirks suggestively.

“Easy Smokey, or I might scratch you,” I wink.

“Well,” he pulls my hand again, and I land in his lap.“We have about ten minutes before Robin has to be called in by Law,” he kisses my neck.

“Babe no, we can’t do this!Someone will walk in!” I harshly whisper.

“Come on, we used to do it.”

“I think that’s how we got Chase.”

“And it worked,” he chuckles.

Leaning in I meld me lips with his in a passionate kiss.As much as I would love to do this with him now, someone could walk in and Chase would be with them.I pull away while carting my fingers through his short hair.

“Alright, you win,” he sighs.“I have a lead to follow up on.Drive safe, been a lot of crazy people driving now that it’s getting closer to Halloween.”

“We’ll be fine,” I place a soft kiss on his lips.“Love you.”

“Love you too.Come on, let’s go get Chase before he wants a pet snake.”

“Yeah not gonna happen.”

***

“Auntie Robin’s snakes are cool!Can I have one Mommy?”

“Sorry Honey, no snakes.But maybe if you’re really good this year when Christmas comes around I will mention to Santa you want a pet.”

“Santa!”

“Don’t get too excited, we still need to make your Robin costume for Halloween!”

“Yay!Daddy’s gonna be Batman!”

“Alright Honey settle down.We are almost—”

“AHHH!”

The deafening sound of smashing car parts resound through my ears.The car is hit broadside and we roll a few times on the pavement.I hit my head against the window instantly feeling my consciousness slipping.My son’s high pitched scream is caught with the sounds of the crunching car.

“MOMMY!!!”

***

“You’re sure about this Crocodile?”

_“Very.Now I believe we have an agreement.”_

“Fine, I’ll do the agreement.But this lead better be good or so help me Croc—”

_“Going to arrest me?”_

“Even better, I’ll tell your sister.”

Smoker hangs up the phone then stands up to grab his jacket.Suddenly, Tashigi bursts into his office panting heavily.

“What happened?”

“Smoker you have got to come see this now!”

“Calm down what happened?!”

“Just come on!” 

Smoker runs out after Tashigi to the conference room where the whole team is waiting around.

“What is going on?” Smoker demands.

“You need to listen to this.”

Tashigi presses the button on the conference phone and there was a muffled voice masked with a voice coder.

**I demand the evidence gathered on the Rayliegh case, brought to the Marineford park and two million bellies.If my demands have not been met (Y/n) and her child will die being buried alive.When the items have been delivered I’ll reveal their location.This will be my only communication.**

The line cuts out, Smoker’s heart begins pumping rapidly.He starts pacing around aggressively until he charges the table and flips it out of anger letting out a painful cry.

“Smoker calm down!” Garp pushes him into a wall.

“H-he has my wife and my son and you want me to calm down!”

Smoker struggles against the hold until Law and Tashigi help restrain him.

“We will find them Smoker!We will!”

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!”


	4. Halloween Frights Pt. 2

“Ohh,” I groan out while reaching up to feel my head.“What happened?”

“Mmm…”

“Chase?” 

My heart begins beating rapidly when I remember the crash, the car spinning out of control, and Chase’s screaming.Though painful I turn around in my seat.

“Chase, Chase!Honey talk to me!”

I yank the seatbelt off of me and try my best to climb in the back seat to see Chase.

“M…Mommy…?”

“Yes Baby, Mommy’s here, I’m right here!”

I settle next to him and unhook him from his car seat so I can get a good look at him.

“Are you hurt?!Show Mommy, tell me Baby please!”

There was a cut across his left temple and a bruise forming on his chin.I was gentle in moving his arms just in case something was broken.

“Mommy, my head hurts.”

“Okay, okay Mommy’s here.”

I pull him into my lap and hold him tightly while kissing his head multiple times.His legs are on either side of me, and his right knee was digging into my left side.Definitely I have some broken and cracked ribs and my left arm was swelling. 

“What else hurts Chase?” I gently rock him.

“M-my arm…Mommy where are we?”

“We—we are um…”

I reach up to turn on the ceiling light and look around the car to surprisingly see the windows weren’t blown out; I’ll make sure to thank Smoker for putting bulletproof windows all over the car when he gets us out.However, it was dark so I tried to roll down the window.When I did, dirt starts pouring in and I shriek while trying to roll the window back up.

“Oh no…”

“Mommy?”

“Uh, Baby we are…we are under uh—?”

“Like under the sea?”

“A dirt sea Honey.”

“Can we get out?”

My voice caught in my throat: how do you tell your son you are basically buried alive?I don’t want to scare him, but I don’t want to lie to him either.

“Daddy’s going to find us Honey,” I rub his hair.“Daddy’s on his way to get us out of here, you believe me?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Good.Now I need you to help Mommy find my big bag.Can you do that?”

He nods while hugging me tighter.

“Mommy, I’m scared.”

“I know, I know, but Mommy’s right here.It’s okay to be scared, even superheroes get scared.”

He sniffs, “T-they do?”

“Yup,” I wipe the tears away from his cheeks, “and you know what happens when superheroes like Daddy get scared?”

“What?”

“Bad guys get scared of Daddy.”

***

**CRUNCH**

“Smoker he’s had enough!”

“No he hasn’t!”

Smoker goes to punch Burgess again, but Tashigi steps in front of Burgess blocking the blow.

“I’m sorry Boss, but I can’t let you do this anymore!This won’t help find (Y/n) and Chase any faster!We have to do this the right way!”

“We are losing time Tashigi!”

“Heh-heh-heh,” Burgess starts to laugh regardless of the blood pouring from his broken nose.“What you’re wife got nabbed by Gravedigger, hah you’re waisting your breath.Gravedigger always wins.”

“And I suppose your boss Teach is the Gravedigger.”

“Boss?Nah, he’s too flashy for that.Oh maybe it’s that Dracule guy, he’s creepy!Or Shanks!Dude hates cops, hell we all hate you guys!Hah-hah!”

Spinning on his heel, Smoker exits the interrogation room, more frustrated than he was five minutes ago.His nostrils flare to the point smoke might actually come out, and he’s not even smoking a cigar.

“We’ll find them Boss,” Tashigi says.

“Tashigi we are losing time!Eight hours of air, that’s all they have!My wife, my son!” Smoker carts his hand through his hair.“I can’t, and I won’t lose them.I won’t stop until I find them, and when I find the guy, this Gravedigger, if (Y/n) and Chase die, I will kill the Gravedigger!”

“Smoker you need to calm down!This isn’t you!You’re a better detective than that!If you go against your own code, then you will never forgive yourself.It’s not what your family wants.”

Smoker places his hands on his hips, then nods his head.

“Fine.But call the lab ask them to find any evidence and I mean anything.Time is of the essence.”

“Smoker,” Garp came over, “we just got a call in about a car accident that happened about four hours ago.Hit and run—”

“I’m not interested Garp.”

“The description matched your wife’s car.”

“Let’s go.”

***

“Mommy, I’m thirsty.”

I search my bag for snacks and anything to drink.We can’t speak too much because we’ll deplete our air supply faster so I try to keep everything to a minimal.I find some bottles of water in the bottom of my bag along with some fruit snacks.

“Here Baby.How are you feeling?”

“My head still hurts, but not bad.”

I rub his head just above where I bandaged it.He took a good knock to the head, the swelling was starting to go down.He also has bruising on both arms and his left leg, but from what I can tell his carseat kept him safe for the most part.

“Just give the medicine a little time to kick in, it will make you feel better.”

He nods his head slowly while munching on his fruit snack.While he’s occupied I try and see if I have anything that can extend our air, and get some kind of communication out to Smoker.Unfortunately, someone deliberately smashed my phone to cut off all communication.There was a spare tire in the trunk I could get to and puncture for air, but I had nothing else.

The pain in my left side and leg were not going away, but I refuse to cry out in front of Chase.I don’t want him to panic anymore than he already has.There were at least three broken ribs and either sprained or broken elbow.Also, somehow the outer casing of the speaker broke and caused a gash across my leg.I bound it with my jacket sleeve, it will have to do for now.

“Mommy?”

“Mm-hm?”

“Daddy is coming right?”

“Yup, he is on his way right now.”

“He’s taking a long time.”

“I know Honey, but I promise you he’s looking for us at this very moment.”

“Is he beating up bad guys?”

“I’m sure he is.No one messes with you and gets away with it.”

“Why are we under a dirt sea?”

“I think someone was really mad at Daddy because he was going to put them in jail.So they thought that if they take us away from Daddy, he will give up.”

“But Daddy never gives up, he told me.”

“That’s right, Daddy never gives up and you know why?”

“Because he’s the best!”

“That, and he loves us too much to let anything happen to us.”

“I wish I could call and talk to Daddy…tell him he’s slow.”

I softly snicker, again my son says the darnedest things.Then I think about my smashed phone, if I could get that charged I could probably make one call to Smoker, he could at least track us.

“Chase, I’m going to try and call Daddy, but I’ll need your help.”

“We can call Daddy?”

“We can try.”

Carefully I climb back into the driver’s seat and pull apart the wheel knowing the horn is connected to the battery.Using my pocket knife I take apart the back of my phone then hotwire the wires from the wheel to the battery.The phone was severely dented in, so I have to hold this battery steady and send a message before it fries.

“Chase I’m going to call Daddy and I need you to talk to him for as long as you can okay.”

“What do I say?”

“Say anything you want Honey just keep talking.”

“Okay.”

Holding the phone in position I push against the horn to get that charge and hit the call button.

***

“No windshield glass in the area, but there’s fiberglass from a car, and mirror shards,” Robin reports.

“Found some blood,” Law calls.“Can’t be sure if it’s (Y/n) or Chase’s yet.”

“But where are the cars?No cops arrived on the scene?”

“Because it was a setup Tashigi!” Smoker exclaims.“I want all cameras in a hundred yard radius scanned.Someone had to of seen something.”

Smoker was working with Tashigi combing through surveillance footage when suddenly his phone starts ringing.

“Smoker,” he answers.

“Daddy—”

“Chase!Buddy where are you?!” 

Smoker’s heart is beating a mile a minute as he snaps at Tashigi to catch her attention and places the phone on speaker.

“Keep him talking!” Tashigi tries to trace the call.

“Daddy, Mommy and I are in the car and I can’t see a lot.”

“Chase, son—”

“D-Daddy, I miss you a-and I wanna go home I don’t want to b-be here anymore it’s not fun…”

“Chase I’m going to find you!”

“I love y—dy—”

The line statics out while Chase was still talking.

“Chase!Chase!” he pulls away to look at his phone.“Chase buddy answer me, please!”

The line goes dead, leaving Smoker in a desperate state to hear his son’s voice just a little longer.He wants to smash his phone and break anything in the way, but he refrains and allows Tashigi the space to try and trace the call to a nearby tower. 

Smoker needs just a minute to himself so he can light two cigars and try to calm down.That can’t be the last he ever hears from his son, that phone call gave Smoker just the little bit of hope he needed to know that his family is still alive.However, they don’t have much time left of air; but he knows that (Y/n) is doing all she can to keep herself and Chase breathing.

“Smoker, we need to get back to the station,” Tashigi says.“Nami found something on surveillance.”

“Were you able to trace the call?” he asks completely ignoring the surveillance.

“It…the call wasn’t long enough.”

Smoker lets out the a heavy sigh blowing out smoke from his mouth as he extinguishes both cigars.Grabbing his keys he heads to the car.

“Bring that recording of the call with us, we might have a stronger tracer back at the station.Who’s on the surveillance?”

“Caterina Devon.”

“Bring her in,” Smoker dials his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling in a favor.”

***

The phone fried out as Chase was starting to cry after hearing Smoker.Dropping the phone after it shocked me I reach back and wipe my son’s eyes.

“It’s going to be okay Baby.”

“I-I’m sor-ry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, none of this is your fault.You did so good Chase.”

I could feel the air thinning and it wasn’t going to be long before we lose air.Chase’s crying is making him lose more air faster.Moving myself back towards the trunk I lift the flap for the spare tire, take out my pocket knife and puncture the tire releasing the air to give us another supply of air, even if for a few more minutes.

“Mommy I’m getting sleepy.”

“No no Baby, you need to stay awake.Stay awake for Mommy please.”

Chase rubs his eyes trying to keep them open.There’s got to be a way out of here; the airbags.I could blow the windshield with the airbags and make the dirt loose enough to climb out.At least Chase could get out.

“Chase remember when we went to that mud run and you did the mud crawl?”

“Mm-hm?”

“I’m going to need you do that crawl for me okay, I’m going to make a way out.”

“Are you going to make the car go kaboom?”

“I’m going to make the car go kaboom,” I nod.

***

“Wha—you can’t go back there!Stop him!”

“Let him go,” Tashigi tells the men.

“But he—”

“No time to explain.Come thing way,” Tashigi leads.“Smoker is in the surveillance room getting anything on the car.”

“I have what he asked of me.Anything on (Y/n)’s location?”

“Nothing.”

Tashigi knocks on the door and steps in.

“Smoker, he’s here.”

“Took ya long enough.Have that footage sent to the interrogation room, we don’t have a lot of time.Keep working on tracing that call.”

“Yes Boss.”

Smoker turns and follows Tashigi out into the hallway.

“Took you long enough Crocodile, it’s only your sister and nephew’s lives at stake.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault they were kidnapped by someone you’re pursuing.”

“I would think you would want to find them as much as I do,” Smoker snatches the file from his hands.“(Y/n) has too much faith in you.”

“Just because I don’t rush like you, doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“My family is about to run out of air to breathe, and I don’t have the time to argue with you.”

Smoker trudges his way into the interrogation room where Caterina Devon was being held with a smirk on her face.

“Ah you’re the one who’s ruining my afternoon.”

“I’m about to ruin the rest of your life,” Smoker slams down the file with photos of Devon leaving the crime scene.“You see this.”

“My beautiful face on a camera—”

“You were at a hit and run scene, not just a hit and run, you slammed into my family’s SUV!”

“Circumstantial.”

“My ass!You are seen here with a tow truck later picking up the same car!”

“I don’t have to say anything—”

The door opens and Crocodile walks in with a dangerous look on his face.

“Well look who it is, I knew you cops were dirty dealing with the lowlife like him.”

“What are you doing?Get out of here!”

“How about I speed this up for you?”

Crocodile grabs Devon’s chair and pulls her towards him.

“You don’t even need to speak, just listen.You have a facade of living a clean life: no immediate friends, no record, just a squeaky clean life.But when I looked a little further I came across an interesting ordeal; you were married ten years ago for only a month before you got the marriage annulled.But during that time you were able to rent a storage locker which I had accidentally stumbled upon and I found some interesting things.Maps, electric shocks, shovels, a tow truck.I got you bitch.”

Crocodile swings her back around to meet Smoker’s gaze.

“Now tell the man where his wife and child are right now.Or so help me, you won’t make it to a jail cell.”

“That a threat?”

“I promise you it’s a guarantee.”

“You can’t get me to say anything.I’m invoking my right to remain silent.”

Just as Smoker was going to grill Devon Tashigi bursts into the room.

“Smoker!Robin found some evidence!”

“Tashigi does she know where they are?!”

“She knows where they are,” she nods.

Smoker’s adrenaline kicks in as he rushes out the interrogation room after Tashigi.Crocodile in the meantime smacks Devon across the face until she hits the floor with a thud.

“That’s for my sister.”

Smoker and Tashigi were in the car driving at top speed to the area that (Y/n) and Chase are buried.They were both calling in units, and excavation team, everyone.

“I don’t care if you’re at a crime scene that person is dead, I have two at risk victims!Get there now!”

***

“Chase Honey are you ready?”

“You’re coming with me right Mommy?”

“I’ll follow you,” I kiss his head.“Now remember cover your ears, when you hear the thump I want you to crawl as fast as you can okay?”

“Okay.”

Pulling him into a side hug I give him one more kiss before I place him behind me and I grab the two wires.I take a deep breath as I ready myself for the oncoming blast.Once the airbags deploy they will blow the windshield sending back a shock that I will shield Chase from then he will climb out.

“I love you Chase.”

I spark the two wires together.

***

Smoker halts the car and jumps out looking over the dry dirt around the coal dump.

“Alright I want everyone on sight, look for freshly disturbed dirt, tire tracks, recent digging and unusual abrasions.Anything.”

Suddenly there was a subtle puff of dirt that Smoker caught out of the corner of his eye.Immediately he rushes down the side of the dirt mound at top speed towards the sight of the dust floating.As soon as he’s near he drops to his knees and begins digging ferociously at the dirt finding it loose.He continues to dig and dig until he feels a small movement.

Gripping tightly he pulls with one arm while using the other to dig his son out of the dirt.Once he pulls him free he lays him on the ground trying to wipe dirt away from Chase’s face.Chase starts coughing harshly until his eyes meet his father’s.

“Chase, oh Chase Buddy.”

“D-Daddy…Mommy…”

Smoker makes sure Chase is secure before he resumes digging along with the others who arrived to help.Again Smoker was digging deeper into the grave trying to find (Y/n).There was no further movement but he would not stop until he had her.Finally he feels her arm and with a labored cry he pulls (Y/n) out with all his might until she is lying on the side next to Chase.

“(Y/n), (Y/n)!Come on talk to me!” Smoker tries to shake her slightly but she’s lying limp.“No (Y/n) please, please look at me!Don’t you dare!”

“Smoker let them in,” Tashigi grips his shoulder as the EMT’s arrive ready to take over the situation.

“No she needs to wake up!”

“Smoker please!”

“Daddy,” Chase whimpers.

Smoker can’t seem to think straight but as the EMT’s approach he pulls away to let them take his wife and he pulls his son to his chest relieved to have him safe.

“D-Daddy…I-I knew you would save us…”

“Always Chase,” Smoker places multiple kisses to his dirty hair, “always.”

“Where’s Mommy?”

“Mommy’s fine don’t you worry.We are going home.”

***

“Daddy?”

“Mm-hm?”

Chase tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes.“You said we were going home.”

“We will Son, as soon as we hear about your mother.”

“Is she sleeping?” he whispers.

“For the moment, but she will be alright.When we get home, you are getting a bath.”

Chase chuckles slightly before leaning back into his father’s side.He was feeling sleepy and the doctors told Smoker that Chase would be just fine.(Y/n) took the brunt of the blast when she blew the airbags.

“Detective,” the doctor greets.

Smoker looks up to acknowledge the doctor.

“Your wife is going to be just fine.A few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a gash in her leg but all in all, she will make a full recovery.She is a very lucky and strong woman.”

“Will I be able to take them home?”

“I don’t see why not.I think it would be best that your family is comfortable.”

“Thank you,” he shakes the doctor’s hand.

The doctor walks away and Smoker lifts Chase into his arms letting him lean on his shoulder while Smoker walks to (Y/n)’s room.

Struggling slightly I lean myself up from the bed minding my arm that’s set in a sling and wrapped around my chest.I am so ready to go home I’ve had a hell of couple days.The door opens and there stands Smoker holding a sleeping Chase.I give him a half-hazard smile knowing I would probably soon follow behind Chase.

“How is he?”

“Just a few scrapes here and there, nothing serious.”

Smoker leans down while minding Chase to give me a soft kiss. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Like I got hit by a truck.”

“You did.”

I roll my eyes, “I’m ready to go home.I hate stuffy hospitals.”

Smoker lies Chase down on the bed so he can help lift me into the wheelchair.I motion for him to give me Chase and Smoker gently settles him in the chair next to me and wheels us out of the hospital.

“I guess I have to change my costume to a mummy now huh?”

“Not the time Babe.Let’s just get home.”

“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.Could just be the muscle relaxers though.”

Smoker shakes his head as he helps us into his car; after we are all settled he drives back towards the house.While driving I reach over with my good hand to touch his thats resting on the armrest.

“I knew you would come.”

He intertwines our fingers the best he could.

“I thought I lost you both.”

“I have faith in you, no matter what.”

“Please, you were the one that kept our son alive.And of course, using your demolition training you had to blow something out.”

“Couldn’t go out without a bang Smoker.”

“That bang saved your lives.”

“Yeah,” I lean back against the seat.“I know you’re going to say it’s not the time, but you’re not getting out of dressing up as Batman for Chase.”

He chuckles softly, “I knew that explosion was not going to let you forget about that.”

“Nope, can’t give up a chance to see you in some tights.”


	5. Halloween Frights Final

In the dead of night there was a subtle thump that stirs Smoker out of his sleep.Immediately he goes on high alert just in case someone broke into the house.Then there was the light sound of footsteps making Smoker lean up out of bed making me wake up as well.

“What is it?” I mumble while rubbing my eyes with my good hand.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll figure it out.”

“Smoker…”

“Shh, I got it.”

Smoker gets up out of bed and walks out of the room and down the hall in the direction of the noise.At the end of the hall he notices some towels has fallen from the cabinet and were half-hazardly shoved back inside.On the adjacent side of the cabinet the light was coming from Chase’s room.Breathing a sigh of relief that no one broke in he walks towards his son’s room and peaks in.

Chase was scrubbing furiously at the middle of his bed while softly sobbing.Smoker opens the door and the sound spooks Chase to where he throws the towel away and turns towards the door.Smoker leans against the door frame while running a hand through his hair.

“Chase, what are you doing?”

“Nothing…” he drops his head.

“Son, what did I tell you about telling lies?”

“That it’s not right, and I get in trouble.”

“Yup, but since I’m tired, if you tell me the truth you won’t get in trouble.”

“I-I…* _sniff_ *…” 

Chase starts sobbing again an tries to wipe his eyes.Smoker kneels to his level trying to make eye contact, but Chase refuses.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I wet my b-bed…* _sniff_ * I d-didn’t mean to-o…”

“Chase, Bud, it’s okay,” Smoker rubs his head.“It’s not a big deal.”

“I-I tried to clean it up,” he points to the bed.“Mommy’s h-hurt and I was t-trying to h-help.”

“And you were doing a good job, come here.”

Smoker pulls Chase into a hug while minding his wet clothes.He kisses the top of Chase’s head then rubs his back.

“It’s alright Son.”

Smoker gets up and pulls out some fresh pajamas from the drawers.

“Here, go clean up in the bathroom and get changed.I’ll take care of this.”

“I-I’m sorry Daddy…” 

“Don’t worry about it, go and change.”

Chase quietly leaves out of the room while Smoker sighs before picking up where Chase left off in cleaning up.It actually wasn’t as bad as he thought but Smoker knew Chase couldn’t sleep in his bed tonight.So after cleaning up and throwing the soiled sheets in the hamper he finds Chase standing by the door shying away from his Dad.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No Chase, you’re not,” Smoker shakes his head.“Accidents happen.”

“I had a bad dream…”

“Do you want to talk about it now or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Sure, come on it’s past your bed time.You can sleep with me and Mom tonight.”

“Okay.”

Smoker leads Chase into their bedroom where they see that (Y/n) had fallen back asleep.Smoker gently tucks Chase into the middle of the bed then climbs in after him.It wasn’t long before they were all asleep with no further accidents.

***

I feel something kick me softly in the side making me cringe from pain.Wiping the sleep from my eyes I notice that Chase was lying in between both me and Smoker with his head resting on Smoker’s shoulder and his arms and legs sprawled out.Smoker’s arm was underneath the pillows acting as a pillow for me and Chase.

Something must have happened last night for Chase to sleep with us last night.Deciding not to wake them, I slowly get out of bed, readjust the blankets with my right arm then go into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

It’s only been a week since the incident of being buried alive, and Chase has been acting different lately.Probably PTSD from having such a traumatic experience, I think both Smoker and I know how it feels since we were both in Marine Corp and dealt with that kind of thing ourselves.Chase, being so young to experience that, it makes me feel like I failed to protect him as his mother, even though we were able to escape.

While I was frying up the pancakes I feel a few tears escape my eyes.I don’t usually let my emotions show too much to Smoker because I don’t want him to worry more than he already does.But being the detective he is, he’ll eventually figure it out.

“Something smells good in here,” Smoker greets while leaning on the door frame.

“Oh,” I wipe my eye real quick.“Yeah, um Happy Halloween.Thought you would like some pumpkin pancakes this morning.”

Strong arms wrap around me from behind and he kisses is my shoulder softly.

“Do you want me to finish up?”

“No,” I shake my head.“I’ve got it.Where’s Chase?”

“He’s still asleep.I figured I’ll wake him up when breakfast is ready.I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“What happened?”

“Chase was trying to hide that he wet the bed last night and clean it up himself.”

“What?He hasn’t wet the bed before.”

I set the spatula down, turn off the burner, and turn to face Smoker.

“He said that he had a bad dream last night, and I think he dreamt about what happened.The fact that he tried to hide it from me, I don’t know…”

“Smoker he’s probably scared, but he just…” I place my hand on his chest.“He wants to be like you so much.Even when we were in the car, Chase tried his best to stay calm for me and it was until he heard you he started to break down.He’s a real trooper.”

“Just like his mother,” Smoker kisses my forehead.“And you’re feeling the same way I assume.I saw you crying earlier, and you’re not sleeping very well.”

“I’ll be fine, I worry about him.”

“You know you can tell me anything right?You don’t have to deal with it by yourself.”

“I’m not, I’m just dealing with things.I just want to help him through whatever he’s feeling if he’s getting scared enough that he’s wetting the bed.Do you think we should take him trick or treating tonight or stay in?”

“No trick or treating?”

We both turn to see Chase with a pout on his face with disheveled hair obvious that he just woke up.

“But I have my costume.”

Smoker reaches over to lift Chase into his arm.

“You still want to go Bud?”

“Mm-hm,” he nods.“I worked hard on my costume Daddy.”

“Yes he did,” I add.

“If you want to go trick or treating tonight, we will go.”

“Yay!” he cheers.“Mommy are you coming?”

“Not this time Honey, I’m going to hand out candy.But Daddy will take you.”

“Okay, I’m hungry.”

“Breakfast is almost done,” I turn the burner back on.

“Come on, Bud, help me set the table.”

Smoker puts Chase down and they go to set the table as I finish frying up these pancakes.Regardless that I can only use one arm I am able to finish cooking breakfast for my family, and Smoker comes to help me put the food on the table. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Fine, I’ve had broken ribs before I can handle it.”

“Mommy made pancakes?!” Chase smiles.

“Pumpkin pancakes, Happy Halloween.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait!Then I get candy all night!”

“I don’t know about all night, Mommy has to sleep too you know.”

“But I’ll share…just not the MnM’s.”

“Whaaat?You won’t share your MnM’s?” I fake hurt.“That’s fine Daddy will get me some.”

“I don’t know I like MnM’s too.You can have my Snickers bar though,” he winks at me.

“Settle down you or you won’t get your Milkyway.”

“What are you talking about?” Chase asks. 

“Candy,” we answer.

“Is Daddy going to be in trouble again?”

Both of us start laughing while Chase looks at us innocently.

“Like I said, you have to stop scolding me at the table.”

“I can’t help it, it just comes naturally.”

“What are you talking about?” Chase asks.

“Nothing you need to worry about Son,” Smoker rubs his hair.“Now eat up before your food gets cold.You’re Mom worked very hard to make breakfast.”

“I don’t get it but okay.”

***

“Hold still Chase, I’ve only got one hand.”

“But I want to go~”

“Just give me another minute.”

The bruising on Chase’s head is almost gone now a yellow almost pink color.However, the cut on his head became a scar so I was going to draw it in and surprise Smoker with Chase’s new costume.

“Are you done yet?” he complains.

“One more thing.”

I lean down the best I can and kiss his cheek lovingly.

“Mommy stop it!”

“What I gotta show my little man some love.Alright let’s go show Daddy what you are.”

“I want candy!”

He bolts out of the room towards the living room where Smoker was sitting in his recliner flipping through the channels waiting for Chase so they can get going.

“Daddy Daddy look!”

Chase skids to a halt in front of the TV dawning his slicked back hair, white button up shirt with the top buttons undone, black slacks, and gun holsters around his shoulders.The kicker for Smoker was the drawn in scar that mirrors his own on Chase’s on his left temple.

“Buddy, I thought you wanted to be a superhero?”

“I am, I’m you Daddy!”

As much as I would’ve loved to see Smoker in a Batman suit, convincing him to dress in his work clothes was worth the starstruck look on his face.He was speechless to hear his son call him a superhero.I swear if he didn’t tae a breath I could see a tear brewing.

“He said he wanted to be you because only a superhero could’ve saved us.”

“Come on Daddy,” Chase pulls on his hand.“We have to get the good candy!”

“Uh,” Smoker rubs his eyes.“Yeah let’s go Bud.”

Chase rushes over to the door and waits for his dad but Smoker makes a detour and gives me a longing kiss that makes me want more but he pulls away and smirks.

“What was that for?”

“I’ll explain it to you later, but right now I’ve got to take our son begging.”

“It’s not begging, it’s trick or treating!” I yell.

“Same thing!”

Shaking my head, I take a seat in the recliner and relish in Smoker’s lingering warmth while I take up his actions of flipping the channels.

***

About three hours later Smoker comes back holding a sleeping Chase, but he was still grasping his lantern full of candy.

“All tuckered out?” I ask softly.

“Yeah,” he removes the lantern from Chase’s hand.

“How much candy did he eat?”

“Let’s just say he’s going to need a lot of milk in the morning.”

“Smoker,” I shake my head.“He’s going to have a tummy ache tonight.”

“Babe he’ll be alright, after all he’s tough like his old man.I’ll put him to bed.”

“Okay,” I nod.

Smoker leaves the room to put Chase to bed so I take the opportunity to get up and make some coffee so we can relax.When the coffee is finished I pour it into cups for each of us, but before I could grab his mug and set it by his chair, Smoker walks over and takes the mug from the counter.

“I was going to bring it to you.”

“It’s alright,” he takes a cautious sip.“You aren’t even supposed to be moving.”

“I’m not a vegetable Smoker.”

“I know, but I just want you to relax and get better sooner.”

“Sooner?” I raise a brow.“What for may I ask?”

I run my good hand up his chest and fiddle with the buttons teasingly.Smoker hums then gives me his signature smirk while wrapping his free arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot.”

“Uhuh?”

“How would you feel about possibly giving Chase another sibling?”

“Really?” I raise a brow.“Did the ‘I want to be like my Daddy’ get to you?”

“Maybe.Also, Chase might also like someone to play with.”

Sliding my hand around his neck I pull him down into a passionate kiss I’ve been wanting since he left to take Chase trick or treating.Smoker’s hand slides down from my waist to cup my ass to give it a firm squeeze before he pulls away.

“We could get started you know,” I run my hand down his chest.

“Babe you’re hurt,” he groans while still feeling me up.

I lean up to whisper in his ear.

“Then be gentle.”

“Mmm,” he leans down to kiss my neck while backing me out of the kitchen and towards our bedroom.“Trick or treat?”


End file.
